Of Broken Hearts and New Beginnings
by Atomicjinx-x
Summary: AU-Human. Rosalie Hale has just found her fiance cheating, now she is broken hearted. Can help from her friends and a new neighbor with a heart of gold and carpe diem attitude bring her back to life and help her believe in love again? Rosalie and Emmett
1. TwentyFour Hours

This is the first chapter of "Of Broken Hearts and New Beginnings" It's rated M for Language and sexual situations that'll come up in the future

**This is the first chapter of "Of Broken Hearts and New Beginnings" It's rated M for Language and sexual situations that'll come up in the future. I just want to be safe. Please read and review, tell me what you think. Good or Bad I want to hear it.**

**This Story will mostly be from Rosalie's point of view but at times will go into others points, such as Emmett's and Bella's.**

**Rosalie's POV**-  
Chapter 1 - Twenty-Four Hours

_5:15 pm_

I am Rosalie Hale and twenty-four hours ago my life ended. Not literally but it might as well have. Twenty-four hours ago I walked into my beautiful Manhattan apartment to find my fiancé going at it with some chick in MY BED! Ugh I'm going to have to burn those sheets. What did he think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out eventually? Dumbass. She wasn't even pretty or a natural blonde and her boobs FAKE! Now I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm gorgeous, like beyond that, I could give Aphrodite a run for her money and yet this idiot had the gall to cheat on me! I thought kicking him out butt naked along with his whore and then cutting the crotches out of all his pants and boxers would give some relief to my anger. It didn't. So here I am sitting at the island in my kitchen a permanent glare plastered on my face waiting for my two best friends to arrive from Washington to console me and keep me from killing ROYCE KING! Not only was my life practically over so was my dream wedding the one I spent the last year planning, yep oh and my apartment that's gone to. No way in hell I'm staying in this tainted mess. They've probably had sex on every surface of this place, eww the thought made me sick and the sight of them going at it like jack rabbits is fried into my brain for all eternity. I had no hope. Royce better be going into the witness protection program because that's the only thing at this point that'll save him and his balls from ending up on a pitch fork.

I took the hair band from my wrist to tie up my blonde locks. I hadn't spoken to anyone expect Alice and Bella, my best friends, almost sisters and my bridesmaids, now ex-bridesmaids. Oh and of course my wedding planner to tell her to cancel it all. I was sure my father would be calling any moment now to yell about why he had spent over a hundred thousand dollars on a wedding that was now no longer happening. But I didn't have time to think about his rant or anger, I had my own rant and anger to think about and a plan of revenge to start working on. My cell vibrated on the marble surface next to me lighting up at the incoming text message and making me roll my blue eyes in annoyance, already knowing what it was. But still I grabbed the red sidekick flipping open the screen.

_Rose talk 2 me. I'm sorry. Please? U cant ignore me 4ever._

Ugh he was using symbols and numbers. I hated when people did that in texts. It's like hello there are letters for a reason! Of course Royce was too much of an idiot to realize that. Hah! He thought I couldn't ignore him forever! He didn't have a clue what I was capable of; he didn't know that he had unleashed the beast that was Rosalie Hale. By the end of the week he was going to wish he had never been born. He even had the nerve to tell me it wasn't what I thought, that it was just a misunderstanding. Yeah cause having sex with someone else is just a misunderstanding. It reminds me of that stupid Shaggy song about bangin on the bathroom floor. Royce was the type of guy that makes girls drool when they meet him and turns on the charm just so he can add another notch to his belt. Have I mentioned he's a King? Yeah well he is. His father owns all the real estate in New York that Donald Trump doesn't own along with some in Miami and of course Royce got a job in daddy's company and rose to the top like a good little rich boy, acting as if it was because of hard work. Please. Who was he fooling? He got to the top cause his dad owns it all, Royce couldn't even figure out tax on a cell phone calculator let alone sell real estate.

Why am I talking about him? I should be talking about me. Now I mentioned before I'm gorgeous, it's true. I can't walk into a room or down the street without being stared and gawked at as if I was an angel sent from heaven. I flipped a few strands of hair out of my face and exhaled a breath I had kept holding in for far too long. I was perfect. My life was perfect up until twenty-four hours ago. I grew up in Seattle Washington, my father Richard Hale owns the whole city, literally all the real estate there my father either owns or at one point owned. That's how I met Royce our fathers got into business together; But back to me. My mother is a former Miss California and the daughter of a famous Film Director. I have one brother, my twin Jasper who even though he looks like the male version of me is the polar opposite. He's quiet and doesn't talk much; he's emotional and usually makes everyone else feel the way he's feeling. He's been dating my best friend Alice Brandon since the 7th grade and I'm still quite shocked they didn't get marry as soon as they became legal. Alice is a small, petite girl who has enough energy for ten people, loves shopping and can literally tell you what you're thinking or gonna say before you even do. Then there's Bella who hates shopping, make overs, spending money and is a total klutz but I love her more than anything. She's engaged to Edward Cullen my best guy friend who's more like a brother since all we ever seem to do is fight about one thing or another. But alas they are all in Washington and I'm here in New York by myself. It's just a lovely situation, yeah and Clay Akin is straight.

I was stupid to move here. Sure there's great shopping and all but I moved here for a guy which I had promised myself when I was thirteen that I would never do. I broke that promise and where did I end up? Heartbroken, alone, pissed off, and possibly about to go on a murderous rampage. I'm Rosalie Freakin Hale I don't get my heartbroken; I break hearts. I don't ever feel alone, being pissed off only happens when some bitch insults me cause she wishes she was me and murdering anything but spiders was just out of this world. But I guess things change huh? Ugh where are Alice and Bella?! They should have been here already! As soon as that thought passed across my subconscious there was a knock at my door, a sigh of relief passed inaudibly through my lips. I jumped up and raced to the door throwing it open without hesitation to see my best friends standing there with sad sympathetic looks across their faces, and then it happened something I never ever expected I started crying! Hell must have frozen over.

**Bella's POV-**

It wasn't even twenty-four hours ago that I got the call. A screaming and pissed off Rosalie called me during my advanced English writers and what their meanings were class. I could hear her before I even put the cell up to my ear, everyone else in the class could and even my professor had stopped to see where it was coming from. Of course I gave a dorky embarrassed smile and excused myself not before almost falling down the steps but still. I knew something was wrong in an instant; Rose knew my class schedule and knew not to call during that time period. I could hear her heart shattering over the phone apparently she had just kicked a naked Royce and some girl out of her apartment and was now destroying his clothes. She wasn't crying of course that wasn't like Rose but she sure was screaming. I had to yell myself just to get her to quiet down a bit. I sat in the quad on a bench as she relayed the whole story to me. I knew Royce was bad news from the moment I met him, but if Rosalie was happy I was happy and her happiness was all that mattered but now she was a wreck. Being the reasonable practical and often calm one in the group I told her to take a breath and that Alice and I would be on the next flight to New York.

It would have been the next flight out which was two hours later but Alice had pack half her closet and of course plan a way to get back at Royce for what he did. She may be about 5 feet tall and look like a little pixie but you never wanted to mess with Alice, cause as much energy, hyperness and happiness she had stored in that small body of her she had an equal amount of rage and anger that could be unleashed at any point in time if she had a good reason. This was a good reason. So anyway we finally got onto a flight at nine that night, six hours after Rose called me. We had to stop in Phoenix then Chicago then Pittsburg and finally New York. It was one hell of an adventure and Alice was hyper the entire time.

I was just worried about my best friend. Rosalie was not the kind of girl to allow people to stomp around on her. Whatever Rosalie wanted she got. No one crossed her unless they wanted to pay for it. Challenging her was like putting a rabbit against a bear, oh and saying she couldn't do something because she was a woman would cost you a verbal beating and ball crushing by her. She was prom queen, most popular, and every guy in school wanted her, scratch that, every guy in existence wanted her, except for Edward. That would be freaky. She was happy and loved life but now she was hurt something that she never allowed to happen. Not to her or her friends.

Alice and I lugged her suitcases and my one over night bag towards the elevator and then down the grand hall to Rosalie's beautiful and expensive apartment. We were supposed to be here, in this exact spot one month from now in preparation for her wedding and now we were here because she was heartbroken and maybe she wouldn't admit it. But everyone who knew her knew that was the case. Royce was the only guy Rose ever loved and he had crushed her. Alice knocked, more slammed against the door as soon as we arrived and then the door opened and something I never thought I would witness happened. She started crying.

"Oh ROSE!" Alice cried out as she dropped everything pulling the tall blonde to her small frame. I had never seen Rosalie cry in all the years I had been friends with her especially over a guy and here she was, crying, sobbing, spilling her emotions out, and letting her guard down for the entire world to witness.

Rosalie cried into Alice's shoulder before I pulled them both to me in hopes to get them inside the apartment. They walked in and I pushed all the bags in through the door before slamming it behind me and running to my friend who was in dire need of help, sympathy, and a hug.

**Rosalie's POV-**

"Here sit down," Alice said placing me back on the chair I had been recently sitting in before they arrived. Wet hot salty tears streamed down my cheeks and I was sure I looked like crap but for the first time in my life I didn't care. "Rose, talk to us were here. Please?" I looked up seeing Bella with pleading eyes.

"I HATE ROYCE! That Son of a Bitch crossed the wrong blonde! ... Oh guys" I cried leaning my head down as tears kept on rolling from my eyes. "How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me? Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing!" Alice chimed in. "Royce is a dick with no heart! He doesn't deserve a gem like you darling." Bella nodded in agreement before speaking. "Alice is right he is and he doesn't deserve someone as great as you. Just you wait in a week he'll realize what he's lost and know how big of a mistake he made." Bella was always the calm one and she was in this situation as well. They both rubbed my back in silence the only sounds were my heaving and sobs.

"Do you want to throw the ring out the window? It might make you feel better." Alice spoke with evil excitement in her voice almost jumping at the thought. She had obviously realized I wasn't wearing the 175,000 piece of jewelry.

I shook my head. "No cause then someone could find it and have it besides, I already chucked it into the garbage disposal." she smiled with the same evil glee clapping her hands. "Wonderful I couldn't have thought of a better way of disposing of the thing myself." I had to smile through my tears at her cheer in what I had done. Bella was also smiling. I knew the two could make me feel better, and just as quick as I had started crying I stopped. "Want to see it?" they both nodded happily. I ran into my room and brought out the mangled, broken, chopped up remains of my ring to show them.

"Way to go Rose!" Bella said as soon as she saw it, Alice was once again bouncing. I'm sure she couldn't go twenty minutes without doing that. "I think you should send it to him!" Again Alice spoke with excitement and vengeance in her voice.

"Good idea." I spoke wiping the few remaining tears from my eyes. The two of them quickly went back to the sadness they felt for me. Silence filled the air and I swallowed staring down at what was left of the ring in the palm of my hand. Once a symbol of love and everlasting happiness was now the worst thing in the world to me. Now a symbol of a shattered heart and broken promises. Looking up I stared at my apartment, all the memories I had here tainted and no longer happy. With another sigh from me that day I looked at both my friends and spoke. "Take me home."

**Should I continue or no? Just say yes or no or good or bad. By the way I have nothing against Clay Akin nor do I care if he's straight, bi, gay, zigzag or topsy-turvy. Reviews are my Best Friend **


	2. New Apartments and Old Problems

CHAPTER 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hopefully I'll get more reviews with this next chapter. This is still rated M for future stuff and language. Please leave reviews, REVIEWS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS. :D**

CHAPTER 2  
New Apartments and Old Problems

**Rosalie's POV**

It had been a week since I had left New York now I was back in Seattle staying with my brother. He was equally pissed as everyone else about my situation with Royce. He had even mentioned beating his ass which was soooo un-Jasper-like but still I loved him for just mentioning it. My parents were extremely mad about what happened but I think more for the money they lost in wedding stuff than actually for me. I hadn't cried since that one point in my apartment I figured I wouldn't waste tears on that piece of trash I once called my fiancé. He had tried calling and sending flowers multiple times. I think if there was a card for "Sorry I cheated" he would have bought it. But I didn't care I was over it all, him, New York, relationships, I was done with monogamy and ready for some fun. That's what you do right, when you're hot, young and rich? Why waste my time on useless, horrible men and relationships? Especially when they just end up bad.

I had decided relationships except for my best friends were nothing but facades and obvious ways to get hurt. I wasn't going to do that anymore. I was 'Rosalie 'I don't take no shit from any man' Hale' now and that's how I was going to stay after all I'm only twenty-two far to young to care about men enough to let them hurt me. I wanted my fairytale ending but since that wasn't happening now I could just deal with a good ending. I would now spend my time on me no more Royce or any of his crap or his parties or business stuff. I was free to be me and do what I wanted without being tied down and I had to admit it was exhilarating. I woke up on the morning of the one week anniversary of the worst day of my life to the sounds of a crazy pixie girl loudly screaming to 'girls just want to have fun' while vacuuming in the living room at 6:45 in the morning. If there was one thing about Alice that everyone knew or learned early on was that she was a morning girl. She used to call me at five am on school days to ask me what I was wearing; I didn't even know my name at that hour in the morning. Luckily for me Bella was a morning person so it was always two against one.

My eyes glared at the small digital clock on the night stand before I took the pillow that was under my head and threw it over my head to try and block out the sounds coming from the other room. I wanted to sleep. It wasn't much to ask for, I mean I deserved it! I was done with college, I didn't have a job or a stupid ass boyfriend who liked morning romps in the shower or on the kitchen floor. I was free; I should be allowed to sleep. Giving myself a few more seconds in bed I screamed face down into the mattress then jumped up throwing all sheets, blankets, pillows and comforters out of my way and ran out of the bedroom. "ALICE!" I screamed but she didn't come out of her singing and dancing. I looked seeing the radio sitting on the island of the kitchen turning it off quickly made Alice stop her and the vacuum before turning with a big smile. "Rose! You're up good!" I huffed placing my hands on the hips. "No thanks to you and Cyndi Lauper." The smile continued on her face and I couldn't be mad in anymore at her. "Yeah Yeah I'm up **Now**." she clapped her hands. "Yay because were going to breakfast I made plans with Bella last night and then after breakfast, drum roll please?" I clapped my hands to sound like a drum roll "Were going apartment hunting!"

I thought I would be more happy about this but I wasn't Shopping for apartments was so, well so ... official. It finally meant that I was moving on from the past, from Royce and from the life I had in New York and that scared me. It made my heart sink and made me anxious. I had never really been on my own before. I started dating Royce right after high school so I had him then, I had my family and friends the seventeen years before that, and now I was alone, I still had my friends but they had each other and for the first time I was the fifth wheel. "Alight sounds good." I spoke with fake enthusiasm, I wasn't sure if Alice believed it but she went a long with it all. "I'm taking a shower." I turned and went back to the guest room "Were leaving at Eight!" Alice yelled toward me before turning back to her vacuuming and again having her music back to blasting.

* * *

"Ohh here's a good one, large master bedroom, large kitchen, master bathroom, garage access, full gym, pets allowed, gated, heated pool... sounds good Rose." Alice was smiling as she held up the apartment magazine in her hands showing Bella and me the amazing building in the upper part of the Seattle while we ate our chocolate chip pancakes. I had to admit it sounded great, a lot better than the last ten places Alice had been excited about or said was a good one. "Let's check it out." I said in between bites. "It could be a good new start for you Rose." Bella added shrugging her shoulders softly.

I nodded it was strange that this is where my life had ended up going from great to bad to numb, I was still scared, scared that it would always be like this, me alone. I had realized that's what I was most afraid of while driving with Alice to the cafe we were now at. I'm not saying that I wanted to jump into another relationship, that's not what I wanted at all, fun was what I wanted now, but eventually I wanted to settle down and now I feared that maybe I'd get so stuck in the monogamy, scared to give my heart to someone again that I'd end up alone, by myself, with different men all the time that were just there to keep me warm until the next day. I didn't want to be that way. I swallowed the last bite of food my body could handle and leaned back in the booth. "I wanna check it out, it sounds really great Alice." I smiled softly at my friend.

"Good! Then let's go. CHECK PLEASE!" Alice yelled practically giving the waitress who was serving the table next to us a heart attack. That would have been the case with Bells and I but we were used to Alice's outburst especially when she was excited about something, which was everything, which meant this was a daily occurrence. "Alice calm down we have time." Her eyes widened in horror. "Not if were gonna go to the mall." "Maaaaall?" Bella whined on the verge of hyperventilating, going to the mall with Alice was like going on a safari and that scared the shit out of my clumsy little danger magnet as we all called her, I didn't help the situation I was just as much into shopping as Alice was. "Yes we need to go furniture shopping." "Al... let's wait on the shopping until..." I paused for a moment before continuing "I actually get a place." She huffed crossing her arms. "Fine... WHERES MY CHECK!?"

"And this is the apartment." The sales manager of the apartment building Alice had shown us spoke. As soon as she opened the door I loved it. It was smaller than my apartment in New York and less money but it was beautiful and quaint. It was bright and spacey and everything I wanted. Well I had to wait until I saw the bedroom and bathroom then I could find out if it was love or just nice on the outside. They were wonderful to. The master bedroom was spacious with a large window that looked out on the city with lush cream colored carpeting, best of all I could paint the rooms, because the bland white walls were its only fault. The bathroom was lovely with a huge mirror, white tile and marble along with a big tub/shower. It was perfect.

"I'll take it!" Both Alice and Bella's head whipped in my direction with shock plastered to their faces. I don't think even Alice thought I would just decide that quickly on the apartment and she had been the one wanting to go furniture shopping. But I loved the apartment, it wasn't expensive it wasn't the plaza or the Ritz Carlton it wasn't my expensive place in New York it wasn't a hotel or as high of standards as I had normally put on things, but it was perfect and that's all that I could ask for. The woman was a bit shocked but she smiled happily at my decision. "Great lets go figure out the paperwork." I smiled brightly as she started walking out towards the front of the apartment. Bella grabbed my arm turning me towards her. "Rose are you sure about this? I mean you haven't even look at any other places. I smiled nodding. "Yeah I have a good feeling about this place." And with that we left my soon to be new home. Nothing could have brought me down from that excitement high, almost nothing.

* * *

_'Royce King to Marry New Girlfriend'_ "WHAT?!" was all I could say. We had been broken up a week, a week and he was now getting married to this girl. The one I found him having sex with in my bed! The Gossip section of the New York times was in my hands being crushed by the rage that withered within my body. Up until a week ago we were supposed to get married and now he was with her. NO NO NO! This was not happening. I was supposed to spite him, to piss him off and show him what he had lost and now he's the one moving on. I could not believe this shit, my life seriously could not get worse and at this point I was supposed to be happy since I just bought a new apartment but NOOOO he had to take that away from me to.

"Let me see that." Edward pried the news paper from my hands and sat back on couch across from me his green eyes scanning over the article. All my friends and my brother were surrounding me stunned to silence, just as shocked as I was that first this idiot had the audacity to screw me over and then get engaged to the girl he cheated on me with. Oh now it was on I was going to kill him and no one was going to stop me, okay maybe four people who didn't want to see me go to jail would. "I can't believe he did that! What kind of douche bag does that? I bet it's a publicity stunt." Alice spoke fuming I swear I could see smoke emitting from her. Bella looked at me with sad eyes next to Edward who was still reading the page length article. My heart was racing and for the first time since being in my apartment back in New York I could feel hot tears threatening to spill from my blue orbs, anger continued to build within me. After all I had done for that bastard he was actually doing this to me. My parents had actually wanted me to get back with him, so that all the money they had spent would go to some kind of use. They didn't care that their only daughter had gotten her heart stomped on they just cared about the money.

When Alice, Bella and I had arrived back at Jaspers apartment we had seen the New York times sitting on the coffee table so naturally I picked up to read it, after all I had spent the last almost four years of my life there I wanted to see what was going on. Low and behold I go to the Gossip slash Entertainment section and there in bright bold black letters with an even brighter colorful picture was Royce and that little hussy and the announcement of their engagement. Couldn't they have even waited, I don't know seven days before getting all googily eyed and talking about how much in love they were. I screamed a bit well a lot slammed a few doors, might have broken a vase not sure about that last one and then Bella called Edward and Jazz who were out doing whatever guys do to come and calm me down. It didn't really work but their presence did help. I read the article of course and that little erg mentioned me in it saying that the decision to split was mutual and we would always be friends. Mutual my ass! Oh I was so mad I couldn't even breathe. I wanted to slaughter him and his little fake blonde.

Jasper sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he knew me the best I guess it was that whole twin thing he could tell how I was feeling like as if he were feeling it himself and knew just how to comfort me. I loved him for his effort. "He's not going to get away with this Rose, we promise." Jazz spoke softly towards me, I was so hurt and even more so now since he had just dug the knife a little deeper in my back. Furious, Angry, Upset, Pissed Off, Hurt, Sad, those didn't even cover how I was feeling at this point. This was all happening so fast I mean this was the same man that just a few days ago had sent me flowers begging for forgiveness and now he was engaged to someone else. Part of me wished I could just curl up in a ball and die from the hurt and humiliation the other part wanted to get on a plane to New York and murder that son of a bitch, jail wouldn't even matter I would be happy. "Don't even think that Rose you're not murdering Royce." I glared towards Edward who was still across from me, he always knew what I was thinking, and he knew what we all were thinking. Edward was just very perceptive that way and knew us all so well it was second nature knowing what we were thinking in different situations.

"I could get away with it." "No!" I huffed "He's not worth it Rose, don't let him do this to you." Bella spoke softly walking over to sit on the other side of me, making a Rosalie sandwich with Jasper. "We could get back at him, put out an article your own telling the truth of what happened. It could be awesome." Again like back in New York little evil wheels were turning in Alice's head thinking of all the ways we could get back at Royce. I knew that if I ever wanted to carry out an evil scheme such as robbing a bank or Royce, Alice would be right with me in matching jeweled black outfits and masks. "That won't make anything better Al." Jasper spoke sweetly to her, making her a bit upset that she couldn't write a horrible article about Royce and what really happened but with Jasper smiling towards her she couldn't stay mad for long.

"Yeah, unfortunately Jazz is right. I don't think that's the best way to do things... I should just let this go act as if it doesn't matter, I shouldn't let him get to me, and if he wants to marry her fine... they'll be divorced in no time." "That's the spirit Rosie!" Alice jumped up and down a huge grin from ear to ear before jumping towards me pulling me into a huge hug. I couldn't help but smile though a few tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly letting a deep breath escape my lungs. "Those are the last tears I use on that dog." That made everyone smile including me. Alice started skipping around with happiness clapping as she did, none of us were shocked it was purely Alice. "Let's go shopping for Furniture!" She yelled in a sing-song voice, Edward shook his head with a smirk, Bella looked terrified I knew she had hoped Alice had forgot with all the drama going on she hadn't of course. Jasper just continued to comfort me while he smiled at his little pixie girlfriend and I just smiled happy to know that even when the world was crashing down around me I had them to help me pick up the pieces. I couldn't ask for better friends.

**Please leave reviews good or bad I want them. **


	3. Poison, UnPacking, and BEARS! Oh, my!

_Here's the third chapter, sorry it took longer than I expected to post I had lots of school stuff I had to do.  
Enjoy. Remember to Review! **Reviews are my best friend**._

**CHAPTER 3**

**Poison, Un-Packing, and BEARS! Oh, my!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Another week had passed since the whole Royce being engaged mess. Finally my parents were upset about more than just losing money which made me feel better, they had even called his parents which made this all feel sooo high school but I didn't care his family was pissed off as well for his behavior and what he had done. Everyone was on my side! Today was finally the day I moved into my apartment officially, I was able to do it extremely quickly and got all my stuff from New York so I didn't have to buy to much new furniture just a new bed that old one was long gone. I still had a lot of unpacking to do but I had all my furniture and boxes and clothes in the new place. Bella and Alice were going to come by tonight for a girl's night while they helped me get my apartment in order which was going to take ALL night. Jasper and Edward with help from the movers had gotten all my stuff inside earlier that day. So now I was by myself doing the few things I could do by myself or wouldn't be fun to do with the girls later. I unpacked my few appliances called and got the water turned on plugged in my television and DVD player and went grocery shopping for a few things. It was all going really well and for the first time I wasn't getting totally freaked out about being alone that was a huge plus.

After a little while I looked down at my cell seeing it was 3pm still about four hours until my besties came and enough time for me to rest and get rid of the headache that had been plaguing me for the past hour. I grabbed a blanket from one of the boxes along with my pillow before flopping down on my plush couch and curling up in a ball to sleep peacefully for a short while. It was a half hour later that I was so rudely awaken by the sounds of power tools and what I believe to be 'Every Rose has it's Thorns' by Poison blasting from next door. I couldn't believe this, I get sometime to myself to just sleep and rest before tonight when the girls come and yet some ding dong next door to me decides blasting music and using a power screwdriver that the whole building could hear would be the best idea. Oh there was no way I was listening to any of this shit! Throwing my blanket I got up grabbing my flip flops that were sitting next to the door along with my key leaving my apartment to go and tell this jag off to turn down his damn music.

It took a total of five seconds to walk down to the next door on the right of my apartment. I didn't know why I was so pissed off, I mean I did this jerk was acting as if he was the only resident in the building but still I was a lot angrier than I normally would be in this type of situation. I just couldn't stand that one more thing was going against me, I had enough crap in the past two weeks to last a lifetime I didn't need anything else. I was supposed to be happy and content in my new place not annoyed on my first day living there. Raising my hand I started pounding my fist against the door which had a small gold emblem like on my own door only this one read 5D. I pulled my hand away waiting but all I heard was the same sounds of power tools and music but now the song had changed. I once again banged my fist against the door, if he couldn't hear me knocking obviously his music was toooooo loud! Again I started banging only this time I continued and continued for like a minute without stopping which only made me tired and my hand sore. Finally after another half a minute I heard the music and tools stop and the sounds of foot steps coming from inside. "Open up!" I yelled huffing loudly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

The footsteps continued and started coming in the direction of the door I heard what sounded like a few locks being undone a chain and finally the sound of the door starting to open. I was just about to start screaming at whoever was behind the safety of this door, where they should have stayed but before I could my breath caught in my throat. Before me was the most amazing man I had ever seen in my life. He was tall way taller than me like 6'5 and I wasn't short, he had blue eyes and wavy black hair, he was smiling brightly with obvious dimples on either side of his face. He was extremely muscular like a weight lifter and he wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing worn out jeans a tool belt and large boots. I was screwed. I couldn't even speak and I wasn't the type of girl to get speechless over a guy, they got speechless over me. I looked him up and down for a moment letting myself indulge in his image before going back to his face. I was like a lust sick puppy and I almost forgot what I was doing there, key word almost. When he spoke, I finally got pulled out of my daze. "Can I help you with something?" He said with booming humor in his voice. What? Did he think I was funny? Oh Hell no it was on, he was about to see my wrath, not even a body and face of a Greek god could save him.

"YES YOU CAN HELP ME ...?" "Emmett McCarty." "EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I continued to scream my voice filled with rage. "Well I was fixing the plumbing in my kitchen before someone started pounding on my door." Oh he was trying to be smart and coy with me. "OH! Well you wanna know what I was trying to do?" He looked at me shrugging. "I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP! And what do I get? Power tools and Bret Michael's blasting in my ears! You're not the only one who lives in this building you know?!" He smirked chuckling slightly. "You think this is funny? Well it's not! Listen buddy I've had enough shit to deal with in the last few weeks, my fiancé cheated on me and now he's getting married to the little slut and I had to find out from an article in the New York times!" Why was I telling him all this? "So what do I do? I move back home get a new apartment to be happy and what happens? I have to listen to you and your shitty music!" Now I was huffing and fuming and mad and had said more than I was planning but I couldn't help at that point what came out. "If you want my opinion he didn't deserve you anyway." What? What kind of crap was that? "What!?" I asked still fuming but with confusion "He doesn't deserve you obviously it's his loss... uh I didn't get your name." "I didn't give it!" I snapped but he just smiled brightly and beautifully toward me. "Rosalie!" I rolled my eyes he wasn't getting a hand shake from me. "Rosalie..?" "Hale!" he continued with his cheerful grin "Well Rosalie Hale, I am sorry for blasting my shitty music as you called it. I'll try to keep it down scouts honor." He again smiled which was starting to weaken the little hold on my anger I had. "Thanks so much!" I said loudly and sarcastically he just continued on with his happiness and glee. I don't think I ever saw anyone so happy after getting yelled at by me.

"So Rosalie, just tell me one thing." "What?" He spoke again with enthusiasm in his voice. "Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself letting a guy who obviously was an idiot get to you? You don't seem like the type of girl who takes shit from anyone but that's just me." I glared at him placing my hands on my hips. "Not that it's any of your business Emm-Ett but I don't take shit from anyone and since you seem like a guy who has never even come close to a relationship you wouldn't know anything about getting your heart stomped on!" I was yelling again this guy no matter how good looking had no right to pry, even if I had given him a little too much information. I was soo annoyed. "Just keep your music down!" He smiled brightly giving me a wink "Gotcha Rosalie. It was nice meeting you." And with that he went back into his apartment leaving me angry and frustrated in the hall. "Stupid jerk!" I mumbled turning back to my apartment, but before I even got the key in the door I heard his door open again making me look in his direction, he again was smiling making me eye him suspiciously. "By the way... Welcome to the building." Again he entered his apartment shutting the door leaving me dumbfounded with my mouth hung open. This man... Emmett was going to be a problem, that was if I didn't fall for him first. God help me.

* * *

"Rosalie Lillian Hale open this door! I've got Italian, your favorite." The chirpiness of Alice's voice could be heard all the way from my bathroom. I walked fast pace to the door opening it quickly to see my best friends standing at my door with bags of Italian food, chick flicks and apparently organizing tools. "Why didn't you just use your key?" Alice's eyes widened as she remembered the piece of copper metal I had given her earlier. "Oh yeah!" I stood staring at the craziness that was my best friend. I sighed taking one of the bags from her and was just about to say something when the big annoying hot man who lived next door to me walked out of his apartment wearing jeans and a short sleeve black Ralph Lauren button up shirt looking as though he was about to go clubbing. His eyes caught mine as he showed off that bright oh to cheerful smile giving me a nod before he continued down the hall towards the stairs. Alice and Bella both turned back to me with the same dumbfounded expression I had earlier. "Who was that?" Bella spoke, both of them eyeing me skeptically. "That man there will be the death of me." I rolled my eyes. Alice smiled before she danced her way into my apartment leaving a flushed Bella who still looked just as shocked holding a box of what looked to be brand new packages of hangers. I took it from her feeling the weight of it and moved out of the way for her to enter kicking the door closed behind me.

Alice placed the food on the island as Bella plopped herself on the sofa both of them still staring at me. "Spill!" Al was the first to speak through the silence which didn't surprise me. "There's nothing to say really." I shrugged placing the box down before looking back at the little pixie girl. "Oh no you don't. Some hot guy the size of a bear lives next door to you and smiles and that's nothing." Bells nodded agreeing with Alice. "Really it is. He's annoying anyway he woke me up this afternoon during my resting period by blasting his music and then when I tried to be mad and upset he had to go flash his pearly whites and just smile the whole way through. It was like he didn't even care I was mad and to make it worse... he stared at my face the entire time."

"That's bad? The guy stared at your face not your body and you're upset?" Bella stood from her place on the couch going for the food her and Alice brought. "He wasn't even remotely interested in me! It was as if I was... normal looking... he didn't even slur his words he was calm the entire time. No guy has ever acted that way around me." It was true he hadn't stared or ogled me like every other guy I had met had. He was just normal around me the way Edward was, he didn't seem to care what I looked like though he had said I was beautiful, he wasn't nervous or freaked out at my presence he was just there and to me it just shocked me. "Maybe he's gay." Alice added in-between taking bites of her Chicken parmesan. "Yeah, maybe." I had, had gay guys tell me I was beautiful before so that could be possible, but I really didn't want him to be gay. Oh how I wanted him to be straight. I didn't want a relationship I wanted fun and if he was straight no matter how annoying his high levels of happiness were to me he could be fun for a one night stand or two or three or a dozen, he looked like he would be good in bed. Ugh no Rosalie bad idea! You cannot sleep with him! He's your neighbor it could cause problems. No, No, No sex with Emmett. You don't even know him. He's probably got a girlfriend anyway. "Earth to Rosalie!" Bella was waving a hand in front on my face taking me out of my thoughts. "Sorry guys. Let's eat and then get started."

Four hours, both Bridget Jones's, and 15 boxes unpacked later most of my stuff was in its rightful places around my apartment. My clothes were in my closet I had my new bedding on my bed my kitchen was stocked with all my cooking supplies and my car equipment and tools were in the extra linens closet I had no use for. It was all turning out perfect Bella and Alice were about to leave since it was eleven and promised to return the next day to help me finish all the unpacking. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going back into my bedroom getting into my brand new four poster bed with red and black comforter and sheet set. It was perfect for me. I slipped into my comfortable bed letting the cool feeling of the sheets wrap around the curves of my body as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, happily consumed in my dreams.

* * *

I woke up incredibly early that next morning, one cause Alice decided she was bored at 6am and needed to call me and bug me about the towels I should get for my bathroom and two because after that lovely wake up call I decided to go for a run. I put on my cutest Washington state Victoria's secret pink collection sweat pants with school symbol on it and black sports bra that showed off my toned stomach. I put my hair in a ponytail and connected my Ipod to the arm band turning it on to listen to my Sex and the City soundtrack, it was nice.

I ran a few miles around the surrounding neighborhood of my apartment building, letting out the frustration I was still holding inside from my current predicament with Royce and my family and being publicly humiliated in an international news paper. I needed a therapist, but I'm sure they would probably go crazy after hearing my problems. I took a sip of my water slowly while still moving and keeping my breathing in check to keep from getting a cramp. I wiped some of the sweat from my forehead and continued running only now towards my apartment. It was seven forty-five by now and I wanted to take a shower before I headed over to Bella's, I needed to nicely wake her up before Alice called or just showed up and scared her half to death, after all that's what friends are for. I kept running and soon enough my apartment was in sight, I looked down closing my eyes for a second as I took in deep slow breaths. Opening my bottle of water I took another sip still going at my pace, only as I tried to close the plastic bottle I dropped it making it start to roll down the sidewalk, some of the water spilling out onto the concrete. Stopping to a walking pace with my head still down as I kept with my breathing routine, I went for it only for someone else to grab it before I could which caused me to look up. I sighed and huffed at the same when that incredibly overly joyful smile came into view.

Emmett was standing before me holding my water bottle in his hand wearing the same thing I had seen him leave in 12 hours earlier. "I think you dropped this." All I saw was his lips move and that was about it, taking the small earphones out I stared at him. "Huh? Never mind... thanks." I snatched the bottle out of his grasp which seemed to shock him just a bit before he started laughing. "Do you have a problem or something? Laughing at weird times?" He shook his head still laughing, I couldn't help but indulge in the sound the way I had with his body before, it was just so annoying and amazing at the same time. Annoying because no one should be allowed to be that happy all the time and amazing because of how infectious it was. "No I just find the way you act interesting. You seem like a very hostile person." I glared at him angrily placing my hands on my hips. "Well we can't all me bag's of sunshine! Your extreme happiness is annoying." Still he continued to laugh. "I didn't mean it like that I meant that you act so tough and mad all the time at least all the times I've seen you." "I'm not like that with my friends." His expression stayed the same. "I guess were not friends then." "I don't even know you." He shook his head in disagreement. "Yes we do you're Rosalie Hale and you live in 6D. See I know you." I smirked a little at his statement rolling my eyes. I decided to give up on the annoyance with him.

"So what are you doing coming home at 7:45 in the morning? Let me guess you're a male stripper." His laughter got louder as he doubled over allowing the booming noise to continue for a few more seconds. "No and strip clubs close at 2am." I didn't even wanna know why he knew that. "Ahh I see you're an expert." I walked past him and towards the entrance of the building. "No but I am a bar tender." I guess that explained it. "I work from eight to one and usually I crash at my sister's house which is why I'm here so early." He smiled over at me and I graciously gave him one back. "So you can smile! I was beginning to think you couldn't" Again I rolled my eyes "I can smile I just choose not to." We started up the stairs side by side it was four flights to our floor. "So Rosalie how old are you?" I hated these small talk questions people always threw out at me but it was better than silence and he didn't look like a silent type guy. "How about I just give the whole break down and we can save ourselves from the meaningless questions." I stopped on the steps turning towards him.

"My names Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm Twenty-two, I have a twin brother Jasper but I'm older. I'm an Aries, I don't like long walks on the beach, I hate action movies, I don't like plain coffee, I love Saturday Night live, I am extremely protective of my friends, I'm a black belt, I tend to shop frequently, I love fixing cars and I loath small talk." I smiled brightly yet fakely at him and went back to walking up the stairs, he followed quickly. "Interesting, well since were getting to know each other. I'm Emmett Jason McCarty, I'm twenty-four, I'm a Scorpio, the youngest in a family of four me being the only male, I love action films, I'll take coffee anyway, I like to wrestle, shopping scares me unless it involves tools or entertainment things, I also love fixing cars but I mostly just crash my jeep while off roading, I love talking and I have a thing for fiery blondes." I stopped turned towards him with a surprised smirk across my face. He was smirking at me as well staring right at me with his intense blue eyes. I hadn't even realized that we had made it to our floor in this time and that we were practically at our apartments. Again I placed my hands on my hips tilting my head to the side. "I'm not interested." He smiled brightly walking towards me until he was standing right in front of me; he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I never asked." With that he walked towards his apartment giving me one last glimpse of his smile before shutting the door behind him. I was just standing there my mouth slightly open. I had never had anyone in my life say something like that to me. Usually guys asked me out and he didn't he just smirked and left the problem was... I liked it. Turning on my heels still shocked I entered my apartment I had to tell Alice and Bella what happened with my new neighbor.


	4. In Da Club

Here's Chapter 4 of the story

**Here's Chapter 4 of the story. I'm not sure how happy I am with it myself. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to leave REVIEWS! I Love any and all reviews!**

Chapter 4 – In Da Club

Rosalie POV

After my interesting second encounter with my extremely annoying very good looking neighbor I sat in my apartment question what he meant. "I didn't ask? What kind of crap is that?" I was Rosalie Hale I didn't get turned down especially by some guy who was lower than me. A bartender? Oh great I bet he sleeps with bar tramps and gets drunk off five dollar vodka. Why was I so upset? It's not like he mattered to me, it's not like he was anything to me just an annoying very annoying idiot with bad taste in music. Nope, I was not going to let his little remark bug me.

I jumped in the shower washing off the sweat from my earlier run got out and started doing my hair drying it and styling it into my normal soft waves. I had to go meet Alice and Bella to do whatever Alice had decided we were going to do. I really had no say in whatever we did neither did Bella and if we did try and object Alice's plan she usually made a sad face or would guilt us into it. Either way she always won.

"Well look who it is..." Alice's chirpy voice rang from one side of the cafe as I entered through the door making me quickly turn in the direction where she and Bella were sitting already sipping their drinks. "'Princess I'm going to be late and I don't even have the decency to call my best friends in the world and let them know.'" I rolled my eyes as soon as the words left Alice's mouth. She of course was being sarcastic that's just how she was. 'Well look who it is 'Mrs. Early bird I wake up my friends at six in the morning to relieve my boredom.'" Bella chuckled softly as she took a sip of her coffee drink avoiding getting herself thrown in the name game. Alice smiled brightly at me acting as if the last thirty seconds had never occurred while I sat down next to Bella.

"Well at least your here. Your Chi was going to get cold and that Jackie at the counter has already been giving me enough attitude this morning just because I asked if I could show her the proper way to steam milk. Some people." She shook her head her short black hair swaying along. I suppressed a small giggle kicking myself mentally for not witnessing that. Alice tended to be a perfectionist and loved telling people they were doing something wrong, not trying to be a bitch but trying to be nice and so that person could get better. She was a sweetheart.

"I see well it's her loss right?" They both nodded. After a little while my mind had left the conversation my friends were in, I wanted to indulge in their words but I just couldn't. All my thoughts everything was focused on Emmett. Not cause I wanted to but because I had no choice. Every time I tried going back to them my mind would wander back to him. His words kept replaying in my head over and over and over and I hated him for it. For having this unnecessary affect on my inner self. His stupid face and his stupid annoying smile still sprouting up in my mind every chance it got.

"Rose are you listening?" "Huh what?" Alice's voice brought back once again to them, her eyes staring at mine with a bit of confusion and worry filling them. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing I'm fine. I was listening." I lied. "Then what did I just say?"

Oh crap she got me. "Uh." "Yeah I thought so. Jasper and I wanna go to this new club tonight and Bells and Eddie agreed to go to. Are you in?" Ugh clubbing I always enjoyed partying but with Alice's whole sentence playing in my mind I didn't feel so comfortable. It would be Al, Jazz, Bella and Edward and me the little fifth wheel in the whole group. That didn't sound appealing and the thought of watching them all happy and together and me by myself didn't seem like it would be fun. "I... don't know I still have lots of things I have to do for the apartment and I have to call the cable guy to get my Tivo back on and I..." I sighed in utter defeat there was no point continuing with my appeal of why I couldn't go. "Rose does this have something to do with Royce?" Bella spoke. Royce had become an unspoken name between the five of us. They didn't speak it because they knew it was a reminder of hurt and I didn't speak it cause I'd end up breaking something. It was almost as bad as Voldemort was to Harry Potter.

"No it has nothing to do with... him I just. I don't wanna be the fifth wheel to your guy's fun." Alice quickly jumped up from her seat to our side of the booth sitting down on the edge so I was sandwiched between her and Bella. "Rosalie Lillian Hale you could never ever be a fifth wheel, only boring no fun people are fifth wheels and you are neither. Besides it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there, it'd be like something was missing."

"Yeah Rose we want you to be there. It's not like it'll be a date thing just a few friends going dancing and I'm being forced to go. Damn Edward and his magical gift of persuasion." I had to giggle a bit. Bella of course wasn't a clubbing person; she enjoyed hanging out but the dancing not so much especially when Alice forced her into heels. Last time a heel-induced accident occurred, we had to wait an hour in the emergency room with a homeless man named Curly, while also trying to rinse the appletini, long island ice tea and margarita out of her brown hair in the hospital bathroom. It wasn't fun but a night none of us would ever forget.

"Alright I'll go." Alice yelped in excitement pulling me and Bella into a tight group hug. "Good YAY I'm so happy you said yes. You know what this means?" Bella pulled back her eyes widening in horror as she squeaked out the ultimate answer. "Shopping?" "Absolutely! Common let's go." We didn't even have time to register what just happened before we were pulled up by Al and practically pushed out the cafe and towards our cars. We ended up driving with Alice after she convinced more like told us we would get out cars earlier and this way less pollution would end up in the atmosphere. I was sure the friction between her credit card and the cash register as she swiped it throughout the day would burn the plastic and cause some kind of pollution but I left that between me, myself and I.

When we arrived at the mall the normal expression of a kid at Christmas illuminated Alice's face. Both Alice and I stood on either side of Bella ready to pounce if she tried to run out of the mall and for safety. I promised her I wouldn't let Alice go over board but even the Lord Himself didn't have that power. "So what's the club called that were going to tonight?" I asked looking over at Bella since Alice had run off after we entered Nordstrom. "Uhh Atlantis I think. Kind of stupid since we live on the Pacific coast and no where near a tropical paradise but whatever." I had to smile at Bella's thought of the name. Bella was very smart and always seemed to think of things that to others would have never crossed their minds.

"What time are we going?" she shrugged it wasn't up to her when we left that was Alice and depending on how long make-over Bella time took that's when we would leave. "I don't know. But you know Alice she probably has it all planned in that mind of hers."

"What were you saying?" The sound of Alice's voice made both Bella and me jump in fear since it had come out of nowhere. We turned to see the little pixie holding a mountain of dresses and various other things in her arms. "Shit Alice!" She smiled "Sorry I heard my name... What do I have planned?" "Tonight." I looked over at Bella as my heart started to calm, she was still in shock it was a bad idea to sneak up on Bella. "Oh yes well I was thinking we could go over to my place and get ready and then the five of us could head out to the club. I already have our names on the list for tonight so no worries about the line... Oh and I found dresses."

I had to give Alice props she always came with the goods and something perfect for me and Bella. She found me a ruby BCBG baby doll jersey dress with a semi sweetheart shaped bodice that tied around the neck and went about mid thigh. I loved it as soon as I put it on and knew it was the one. For Bella she got a simple but elegant black crinkle chiffon dress and for herself a lemon strapless beaded bodice dress. We all looked fabulous and when we were leaving the mall I realized I hadn't thought about Royce or Emmett the entire time, I just had fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's Cullen." The bouncer of the club Atlantis looked down at his list momentarily before giving us the nod and allowing us through. "Alice why did you put it under Cullen?" Edward asked staring down at her but she just ignored his looks and spoke. "Because Brandon is to common and I didn't want them to mix us up with anyone else." She smiled clapping her hands at the sight of the inside of the club. It was huge two stories the second story being a hug balcony like structure circling the entire club with tables that looked down on the first floor where the dance floor, bar and sitting areas were placed.

Bright neon and regular lights flashed everywhere and the walls seemed to be painted black. The bar from what I could see at a distance was very long and transparent on the counter and shelves behind where hundreds of different bottles sat. Flashing lights were also sporadically placed above the bar. It looks very modern and chic without being boring.

Jasper and Edward went to look for a place to sit while the girls and I headed for the bar to get some drinks. I wanted to have fun and I knew that alcohol would just add to that fun and get my mind from wandering very far off from the then and now.

"Isn't this place great?" Alice yelled a bit over the music, Bella and I nodded together as we sat down at a few stools waiting for one of the bartenders. "Make sure we get Jasper a water, he doesn't wanna drink tonight something about a meeting tomorrow." That was my brother the responsible one. Jasper didn't drink much and when he did it was very small amounts, he was getting a degree in U.S. History, his guilty pleasure of sorts besides Alice dressed up in a sexy 18th century dress, but that was a different story and one I liked to not think about. He worked at the public records office helping people with county and state records and marriage licenses and death certificates, just thinking about it made me bored. So I wasn't at all surprised that he was taking it light for something he had to do the next day. "Alright"

I looked down crossing my arms on the counter as I tapped my black painted finger nails. Bella was sitting next to me and Alice on the other side people were shoving and moving in different directions and I wanted my Cosmo. "What can I get you ladies?" The voice made my head shoot up it was him, Emmett, my annoying neighbor who somehow wasn't interested.

"You work here?" Alice and Bella looked between me and him a bit shocked but with obvious smiles. "I told you I was a bartender." I rolled my eyes. "You never told me you worked here though." He smiled brightly at me with that annoying smile. "You never asked." This was exactly what I did not need. Him. I was supposed to be having fun not thinking about him and what he said. But if he was going to be here I had to ignore him and go on with my plan for tonight. No Him No Royce. "Fine I'll have a Sex on the Beach and a Climax if your capable." I gave him a smile with my eyes slightly glaring.

"Oh I'm capable and I can promise you that they'll be the best you've ever had." He smirked at me his intoxicating blue eyes staring into mine with a sort of bright happiness; I tried not to stare but couldn't help myself from doing so. It stayed like that for a few seconds before he smiled and turned to start making the drinks.

"What was that?" Alice asked me pulling her stool closer to mine Bella doing the same. "Ugh I so did not want to see him. Why of all the places in Seattle? Why?" I spoke softly so only they could hear but I was mad. I hadn't wanted to ever run into Emmett after that morning I don't think my pride could take it. Not only was I semi turned down, well I turned him down I now had to sit at a bar and have him make my drinks which I guess helped a bit. "What happened? And what's with the drinks you always order raspberry cosmos?" "I wanted to make him squirm a little." "Well I'm thinking he's had worse orders. Did something else happen? After his 'nod' last night?" It was Bella that spoke this time making me turn towards her. "This morning... I ran into him literally. I was running and we saw each other and started talking, you know how I hate small talk and then he like turned me down."

"No!" Alice yelled in disbelief. "Al shut up. He didn't exactly turn me down. He said he had a thing for fiery blondes and I said I wasn't interested." Bella spoke again "Rose that means you turned him down." "No then he smiled and said "I never asked" and walked off."

"Shit Rose, you weren't lying. I guess if I was you I wouldn't want to see him either." Alice looked away what I just told her obviously still shocking her. I had never ever been turned down by a guy in my life so to the people who knew me best it was crazy. "Aww don't let him get to you, maybe he is gay. He said fiery blondes he could have meant fiery blonde guys. "I shrugged towards Bella and was about to speak when my drinks were placed in front of me. Emmett smiled and I looked up smirking towards him. "Here you go. Sex on the beach and a Climax." I took a sip of the first one the alcohol hit me pretty hard but for only a second for never having the drink before I liked it. "It's okay." He winked turning his attention towards Alice and Bella. "What can I get you guys?" "I'm Alice Brandon, you must be Emmett." What the hell was she doing?

"That would be correct. I saw you last night." "Yep. That's Bella Swan." She pointed at Bella who gave a soft wave and he did so back. "So your Rosalie's neighbor with the bad music." "I see she's told you about me." she shook her head ugh I was in hell. "Nope I forced it out of her." "Ahh I see." He looked over at me but I just looked away taking another sip of my drink. "Well I'd have to disagree on her definition of bad music. So Miss Brandon what can I get you?" She smiled brightly practically bouncing. "A water and Cosmo." He wrote her order down and went to Bella. "A Long Island ice tea and a light beer."

"So you ladies out by yourselves tonight?" This time he made the drinks in front of us. I didn't speak Alice however did. I was going to kill her for being so friendly to him especially after what I told her. "No our boyfriends are upstairs." "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend Rose."

"It's Rosalie and I don't they mean theirs." Again I rolled my eyes. "It probably wont be for long though..." Alice piped in "She's got loads of guys waiting for a chance to date her." What was she talking about? Then I got it. She was trying to talk me up to Emmett either to show him how amazing I was which I was sure he already knew, or make him regret what he said earlier. "Everyone loves Rosie ever since she was born she's been the most beautiful everyone wants to date her."

"Hmm that's interesting. Well I'm sure she'll find prince charming in no time then." "Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXX

Alice talked with Emmett for what seemed like forever and I drank both my drinks far to quickly and easily. Bella went and joined Edward and Jasper and soon Alice was there to. I had another two drinks and some guy who was pretty good looking asked me to dance so I did, as close to the bar so Emmett could see but far enough away so it wouldn't be obvious.

Too many drinks, five dance partners, and four hours later I was drunk.

"Rose common were gonna go now." Bella sat down next to me putting her hands on my face so I'd look at her. "No I wanna stay! I'm having so much fun." I was pouting now and then I started laughing crazily pulling away from her I stood up and ran towards the dance floor where a remix of 'Hung Up' by Madonna was playing. I was too in to much of a happy daze to care what I was doing, care what time it was, or who I was dancing with. "Sis common were going home." Jasper came up to me trying to pull me off the dance floor. "I don't want to leave! Just... go... I'm fine here." He was still trying to pull me but I got out of his grasp and went back to what I previously doing.

I don't know how I convinced them to leave me but they did some how some way they did and I stayed behind at club Atlantis dancing my ass off to various amounts of music and a few more drinks. I was sitting at the bar again finishing off my most recent sex on the beach, I loved them. "I think that's enough." Emmett was talking to me but he was blurry as he took my drink. "What do you know?! Your... not... my..." "Exactly you've had to much." I shook my head and got up again returning to the dance floor. I was dancing with some blonde guy, I think he was blonde. By now it was past midnight but I was still going full blast. "Hey baby wanna go back to my place?" This guy was talking but I couldn't make sense of his words soo I just nodded. We made our way back to the bar, where my purse was sitting behind the counter.

"Give me my purse!" I yelled at Emmett. He looked away from the drink he was making me eyeing the guy who was standing next to me. "I don't think so." "Give it to me! It's... not yours... it doesn't match your outfit." I was slurring.

"Yeah I think you've had to much." He walked around the counter towards me sitting me down on the stool. "Just give it to her dude, we wanna leave." The guy had his arm wrapped around my waist as I smiled like an idiot. "Not happening. She's not going anywhere with you." "Well I don't think its your choice man." The guy stepped up towards Emmett who just glared pushing him away from me. "She's not going with you. Now leave before I make you leave." The guy stepped back stalking off from obvious fear of Emmett. "Common Princess let's get you home." "No" I pulled away. "I want to stay and party and have sex on the beach... there...Mmm. Yummy."

"I bet... Leo I gotta leave a bit early the crowds light it should be fine." The other bartender nodded his head as Emmett reached over the bar grabbing my red purse. It wasn't until he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the exit that I really started to squirm.

"Erg Let me go. I was having fun!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah were leaving." I continued trying to get out of his grasp even after we got outside. The cool air brushed over my skin making me feel happy and give some relief to how hot I'd been in the club. "You're not... my boyfriend... I can do whatever I want." "Yes but I don't think your brother or friends would appreciate me letting you go off with some guy." I glared at the back of his head. "Who cares!? They don't! Their all happy and I'm not, they don't care!"

"I doubt that." "Its true! Why do you care? You don't either... you didn't... even" I paused "Ask me out! Everyone wants me! You're GAY that's it!" He turned towards me staring. "Ahh no. Common were going home and you can sleep and tomorrow you wont remember a thing." This time he picked me up, I tried to squirm but he wouldn't let me and before I knew it I was in the passenger side of a vehicle zooming down the road towards home I guessed.

"Let me go!" "Stop whining. We're home anyway." Emmett was guiding me up the stairs to our floor. "You took me from the... fun" "Yeah I did." He grabbed my purse and started rummaging through it looking for a key I guess but it was small and only held my cell which had died anyway and some money. "Do you have another key? Somewhere?" I was now spinning in the hall; I had kicked my shoes off and had attempted a cartwheel but landed on the floor where I started laughing hysterically.

"Okay lets go." Again he picked me up this time taking me into his apartment. I noticed there were tools of every sort lying all over the place and a few pieces of furniture and a couple closed paint cans lying around as he carried me all the way to the back. He laid me on his bed pulling the covers over me. "I don't wanna sleep." "Yes you do. Now got to sleep." I started grumbling incoherently to myself about only god knows before my head hit the pillow. The last thing I saw was the light turn off and the door close with Emmett on the other side before my eyes shut and I drifted into my dreams.


	5. Authors Note

Okay so I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is I'm continuing this story so don't worry I haven't forgotten it. Bad news is my computer crashed a few days ago and I lost everything I had written for this story. Which really makes me mad cause I had just finished the next chapter and was really happy with it. So it's going to take a bit longer for the next chapter since I gotta rewrite it. I'm sooo sorry hopefully I'll have it up sooner rather than later.

-Hayley 


End file.
